


bursting into to life

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: All The Happiness For Everyone, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Other ships mentioned, Unspecified Year, let jo be a karev on ao3 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: a small glimpse into the future





	bursting into to life

**Author's Note:**

> fluff because i can
> 
> enjoy

Nothing about the morning was truly out of the ordinary. Jo felt arms around her and the legs entangled with hers. She felt completely safe, and she felt completely happy. Jo didn’t open her eyes, she just allowed herself to be held. She did figure that it was close to seven am, being both a surgeon and a mother tended to do that.  Jo’s mind slowly went over the plan for the day, Alex had decided to take the kids out of school for the day, insisting that a day off would be beneficial. They both knew that he just wanted to spend more time with them.

She had a surgery planned for two pm today, a liver transplant, and she had an interview at five which she would mostly likely be skipping to complete the surgery. Meredith had also asked her to switch Interns, so there would be that. She had about eleven phone calls she had to make a seven pm today. None of which should take more then ten minutes each. She wasn’t on call, so she should be home around eight-thirty. It was a calmer day compared to most, and it was fine by Jo.

Next to her she felt Alex shifting, pulling her even closer to him, she flipped slightly to be fact-to-face with him, her eyes open slightly to look at him. The two didn’t share any words, comfortable in the silence they knew wouldn’t last forever. 

For some reason that thought reminded her that the Hunt-Shepard-Altman-Parker clan was stopping by for dinner, and she needed to remind Alex before she left, otherwise he might forget and not cook enough for the lot of them. It could wait for a few more minutes though, because the silence was almost too nice to break at the moment.

Alex gave her a smile as they heard the floors creak from small steps, a door close, and an alarm that everyone would jokingly complain that it was louder than a blow horn.

The silence was gone in an instant, but Jo couldn’t bring herself to care about it. The laughter that would come at breakfast, hearing Alex surprise the kids with a day off, working and hearing hushed whispers from the Interns, all those sounds were much more appealing now. All of them gave her a better feeling. 

Jo moved her head when she heard the door to the room being opened, and she was met by the same sight she saw almost every morning, a small figure with crazy bed head and a smile. Alex started talking and Jo couldn’t help but feel like she had won some sort of lottery. It was a great feeling, one she never thought she’d have. 

She couldn’t complain though. There were ups and downs in her life, and for a long time it was mostly downs. But now, she had everything she had always wanted and more. She had the complete peace she had once thought impossible to achieve, she had a nice house, she had a husband who loved her, and who understood her. She had kids she loved more than air, hell, she even had an obnoxious cat that was probably passed out in the living room.  

Everything had fallen into place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sweet i gave myself a cavity just writing it
> 
> comments & kudos might not help me get some dental work, but i do love them


End file.
